Yokko Tales
by Zafiro
Summary: Como una historia paralela a Oscuridad, vemos a Yokko en "las suyas". Contiene spoliers Reviews Onegai!


Zafi: 0 Wooo... mi primer lemon y yaoi además! espero que no haya salido tan mal, y bueno... este cap podría considerarse un independiente y contiene leves spoliers de Oscuridad, pero espero que les guste mucho!

Yokko Tales

Caía lentamente, como si fueran gotas de lluvia que resbalan contra los cristales, sentía como se drenaba aquel cuerpo frágil en mis brazos, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, fijos en el techo decorado de la habitación, pasé mis dedos sobre la herida sangrante y recogí un poco de aquel líquido escarlata, ella respiraba cada vez más lento… miré su cuerpo desnudo por mi, mientras lamía las yemas de mis dedos, sonreí con placer…

Volteé, Hiei me miraba seriamente desde el umbral.

Termina pronto, debes ingerir más-

Ya lo sé… pero esto es sumamente placentero-

¿Esto?-

Matar-

Hmp-

Hiei salió de la habitación, sonreí pensando que tal vez él no disfrutaba tanto matar como yo pensé, o que al menos no a inocentes, él despedía aquel aire de violencia y muerte que resultaba sumamente excitante, pero no lograría mucho con él… no mientras estuviese Alice… aunque también sería bueno tener a Alice… volví a sonreír, y acerqué el cuello lleno de sangre de aquella chica y posé mis labios hasta humedecerlos, luego con mi lengua recorrí el camino y examiné los pequeños agujeros hechos por mi minutos antes, luego empecé a succionar hasta dejarla sin una gota de sangre… posé mi mano en su pecho con un poco de cuidado, luego saqué la estaca de mi traje blanco y la clavé dejando solo una mancha roja en lugar de su cuerpo.

Terminé- le dije a Hiei cuando lo alcancé en la planta baja- estuvo delicioso-

No digas tantas tonterías- replicó el otro sin voltear- Alice los está atrayendo-

¿Está?- preguntó-

Vendrá Kuwabara también, es un inepto, confió en que lo mates de un golpe- Hiei sonaba un poco tenso-

¿Qué harás tu?- pregunté-

Ya te lo dije, Koenma me debe mucho-

¿Y Urameshi?-

Tu te encargarás de él también-

Y ahora me dirás que viene la bruja de Genkai y también debo acabar con ella- comenzaba a molestarme, no era ningún sirviente de nadie como para que me dijera eso-

No, de ella se encargará Alice-

Genial- resoplé exasperado- te han dicho que al menos debes disimular cuando utilizas a la gente-

No-

Genial- repetí mientras me tiraba en el sofá a esperar- ¿ya no queda nadie en la casa?-

No-

Que comunicativo-

Hmp-

Hiei permaneció quieto, le observé de pies a cabeza, normalmente vestía siempre de traje negro, hoy llevaba una camisa de seda turquesa, contrastando con su pantalón negro y una capa que lo cubría casi por completo. Además se había atado una cinta blanca en la frente, como si estuviese herido… me pregunté si era su manera de prepararse para la pelea o simplemente un cambio de apariencia. Entrecrucé mis manos y apoyé mis codos en las rodillas, lo seguí mirando mientras recostaba mi barbilla sobre mis manos.

Ja-ga-na-shi- le dije luego de un rato- ¿de donde viene ese apellido?-

No lo es- respondió con tono seco-

¿Entonces?-

Hmp-

Anda… conversa un poco antes de ir por Koenma… dame ese placer-

Hiei volteo levemente a mirarme, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la penumbra y estaba seguro de que nunca los había visto tan pequeños y encendidos. Su ceño totalmente fruncido, sus mejillas rígidas y la boca cerrada, con su cabello negro perdido en la oscuridad, solo resaltando sus mechones blancos.

Viene de Jagan- respondió-

El tercer ojo-

Hmp-

¿Es por tu forma demoníaca?-

…- solo me miró, luego aceptó con la cabeza-

Fue Alice la que te lo puso ¿cierto?-

Ella me llamó así antes de que la matara-

¿Puedo preguntarte porqué?-

¿Eh?-

¿Por qué la dejaste hacerse vampiro? Sé que me usas a mi… pero a ella ¿por qué fue?-

No tenía miedo-

de morir-

De nada… no me temía ni un poco… suplicó por que la matara, mientras bebía sus manos estaban presionando mi espalda obligándome a no parar-

De pronto cayó, me miró como si hasta ahora notara que yo estaba ahí, se sonrojó un poco y luego simplemente volvió a voltearse.

Te enamoraste-

Deja de decir estupideces-

¿No amas a Alice? Todo lo que vas a hacer es por ella- repliqué suspicazmente-

No es solo por Alice- su voz sonaba apagada y lejana-

¿Ah no?- me sorprendió semejante respuesta-

Se acercan- abruptamente Hiei sacó sus manos de entre la capa y se puso más alerta- vamos-

Seguí a Hiei hasta el jardín de la casa, algunos cuerpos delataban nuestro rastro, no quedaba nada del maldito pueblo, todo estaba asfixiado en nuestro aroma.

El trote de caballos se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Aparecieron, dos hombres encapuchados, pude saberlo, el primero en desmontar, no era más alto que yo, ese debía ser Urameshi, mientras que el otro, alto y fornido, era el tal Kuwabara. Los caballos asustados, relinchaban e intentaban huir lejos, hacia el bosque…

Hiei- Urameshi se quitó la capa, usaba un traje totalmente blanco en lino-

Acabemos con los bastardos en este instante- replicó Kuwabara quitándose la capucha-

Te presento a Yokko- dijo Hiei ignorando a Kuwabara- es un viejo amigo-

¿Viejo amigo¿de que hablas?- replicó Urameshi-

Recuerdas ese sentimiento hacia mi-

Odio-

¿Por qué?-

Por que eres un maldito- Urameshi sonrió ampliamente-

No, por que maté a Suichi Minamino- respondió Hiei con una vaga sonrisa- ¿recuerdas al pobre Suichi?-

Urameshi se ensombreció, parecía que había querido mucho a mi yo humano… sentí un leve movimiento en mi pecho.

No lo maté… al menos no del todo- Hiei consiguió que Urameshi le mirara con rabia- es nada más que Yokko aquí presente, solo liberé el verdadero ser que habitaba en lo profundo de su corazón, este es el verdadero Suichi Minamino-

¡Jamás! Suichi era el mejor, jamás sería un asesino-

Caminé hasta quedar al lado de Hiei, de mi boca salieron palabras que no pensaba concientemente, al menos no lo había notado.

Yusuke… yo… mi alma se ha vuelto pútrida, no conozco más que la matanza y la sangre de los inocentes… ya no puedo… yo… lo siento Yusuke- deje de hablar, lo miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaños tan grandes y hermosos ahora con una gran cantidad de brillo por las lágrimas reprimidas-

Suichi-

¿Ves?- interrumpió Hiei- ahora me voy, encárgate Yokko-

¿Dónde crees que vas?- Kuwabara intentó golpearle, pero fue muy rápido como para alcanzarlo-

Un búho ululó desde los árboles cercanos, la oscuridad total del lugar se hacia tan densa a cada minuto que ya era prácticamente palpable, reafirmé mis pies contra la tierra, noté que estaba parado sobre los restos de la cena de Hiei, verdaderamente no tenía mucho arte para matar. Kuwabara se me abalanzó primero, Urameshi intentó detenerlo, pero fue inútil, al igual que su esfuerzo por lastimarme, atrapé su puño en el aire, y le impacté el mío en la barbilla, cayo pesadamente…

Ahora estamos los dos- me dijo Urameshi sonriendo- Yokko-

Eso parece- sonreí-

Aquella vez en el bosque… tu…-

Pensaba matarte… pero conoces el temperamento de Hiei- repliqué-

Es verdad- sonrió y me di cuenta de por que Suichi debió llevarse bien con él-

Comencemos- dije mientras me preparaba para luchar-

Bien- dijo levantando su guardia- ahora mismo-

Nos movimos con rapidez, alcanzándonos casi de inmediato, sentí su cálido puño contra mi mejilla, el mío estaba en su boca. Retrocedimos, mi cara comenzaba a hincharse, mientras un exquisito hilo de sangre brotaba de la boca de mi oponente. Nos miramos y volvimos a atacar, esta vez lo hice doblarse contra mi puño en su vientre, el sonido que hizo me indicó que le había cortado el aire por algunos segundos.

Seguidamente, junté mis puños y le pegué en la barbilla hacia arriba, derribándolo al suelo. Sin darle más tiempo lo patee en el vientre, como respuesta se protegió con sus brazos, su cara se veía tan adolorida… no supe como, ni por qué, pero me arrodillé junto a él, pasé mi mano tras su espalda y la otra la usé para tomar su barbilla, entreabrió sus ojos, me acerqué a su rostro, pude sentir de cerca su respiración rápida y dificultosa por mis golpes.

Perdóname- le dije con sinceridad, él como respuesta gimió un poco y puso su rostro más cerca del mío-

Suspiré… no podía lastimarlo, tal vez ya no lo quisiera como un amigo, pero sentía algo hacia él tal vez demasiado fuerte. Entonces me miró, leí una súplica en sus ojos.

Bajé hacia él y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, lo sentí rígido y asustado, al principio intentó alejarse, pero cuando lo toqué con mi lengua entreabrió su boca y aceptó mi invitación. Jugueteamos lengua con lengua algunos minutos, se sentía realmente bien, tal vez por lo prohibido que era… no solo éramos némesis, si no… que éramos chicos… sabía por Alice que él tenía una prometida y mi afición por las mujeres era evidente… pero disfrutaba su dulce saliva entrando en la mía mezclándose con su salada sangre, sus manos ásperas sobre mi cuello y espalda… sentirlo así, tan dentro era algo que jamás había experimentado, demasiado placentero…

Nos separamos para tomar aire, me miró confundido, se mordió el labio inferior y dejo escapar una bocanada de aire.

Sonreí y retiré mi mano de su espalda obligándole luego a recostarse. Cedía fácilmente a mis peticiones, se dejaba llevar por mi retorcida mente en busca de algún placer inesperado. Baje hasta su boca, con mi dedo repasé su contorno, él solo respiraba rápido y entrecortado.

Sonreí al notar la expresión de placer que adoptaba cada vez que le propiciaba una caricia bajo su camisa blanca, a la fuerza hice que uno a uno los botones cedieran dejándome el pecho musculoso y desnudo listo para mi. Me relamí…

Entonces me decidí… haría gritar mi nombre a Urameshi, haría que se retorciera en el más infinito placer, bebería de él y lo llenaría de mi… sería mío.

Puse mis labios en su pezón izquierdo, lo succioné y mordí un poco, lo sentí estremecerse, con mi mano estimulé el otro. Luego de un poco más de caricias, subí por su pecho hasta su cuello, dejando caminos con mi lengua. Mordí muy poco su cuello, lo suficiente para que doliera, pero no le saqué ni una gota de sangre. Había gritado un poco, aunque confiaba en que había sido por la sorpresa de mi repentina acción.

Me senté sobre él, contemplé su pecho, sus brazos, su cuello y su rostro. Ante mi acción, Urameshi abrió un poco los ojos, me miraba excitado.

¿Qué pasa?- me dijo roncamente- ¿por qué te detienes?- sonreí mientras me ocupada entonces de retirarle el molesto pantalón. De pronto pude sentir las manos de Urameshi jalando brutalmente mi camisa y haciéndola jirones.

No es justo- replicó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho, le sonreí y nos besamos nuevamente, al mismo tiempo nos ocupamos mutuamente de deshacernos de las molestas telas que nos cubrían- Yokko- gimió cuando mis brazos aprisionaron su espalda y lo obligaron a chocar contra mi sudorosa piel-

Me di cuenta, de que el miembro de Urameshi estaba duro y palpitante, como si me llamara a gritos pidiendo más. Sonreí, puesto que el mío se hallaba en iguales condiciones. También noté que Urameshi me miraba con la duda en sus ojos.

Déjame a mi- respondí a su pregunta silenciosa, él cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza en señal de aceptación-

Me dediqué a besar las zonas cercanas, disfrutaba el gemido cada vez más intenso cuando me acercaba cada vez más al punto de placer. Al final, decidí que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él… así que lo introduje en mi boca, primero solamente la punta y la succioné con cuidado, de inmediato Urameshi grito y enredó sus dedos entre mi cabello. Me dolía un poco la forma como me jalaba, pero lo disfrutaba enormemente… terminé de introducirlo en mi boca y comencé a subir y bajar lentamente mi cabeza, procurando que mi lengua abarcara la mayor área posible. La saque y la acaricié con mi mano, le miré con lujuria, haciéndolo temblar cada vez más fuerte y seguido. Acerqué nuevamente mi boca, y jugué con mi lengua a recorrer cada espacio posible, hasta que volví a meterla completa y a bajar y subir solo que con mayor rapidez esta vez. Urameshi empezó a gemir roncamente.

Yo…kkoo- gimió una vez más deleitándome- ya no… ya no… resis-to- se escuchaba a punto de venirse, sonreí mentalmente y succioné con fuerza invitándole a hacerlo en mi boca-

Lo sentí estremecerse, entonces aquel cálido y salado líquido me inundó la boca. Deje caer algunos hilos para decorar el cuerpo de Urameshi. Lo demás lo debí con cuidado.

Delicioso- exclamé y le regalé un beso que él aceptó-

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo, aun necesitaba algo más, y debía ser pronto. Sonreí y me senté en el piso y le indiqué a Urameshi que se sentara dándome la espalda. Obedeció sin oponer ninguna resistencia, puse las manos en su cintura y lo guié hasta acomodarlo justo en la punta, luego le indiqué que con cuidado podía ir bajando. Entrecerré los ojos, se sintió demasiado bien como para ser real… él gimió con placer y dolor, sonreí le mordí juguetonamente el hombro.

Hazlo- me contestó sonriendo-

Sin decirle nada, comencé a hacerle subir y bajar a mi antojo, más preocupado en mi placer que en el de él, hasta que sus gritos me indicaron que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo… nuestros gemidos se fueron uniendo, y compitieron en intensidad. Al final de un brusco movimiento lo hice quedar a gatas, y con más fuerza arremetí contra sus profundidades y a mayor velocidad.

Urameshi pasó de los gemidos, a los verdaderos gritos de placer, y entre ellos me suplicaba no detenerme y hacerlo más rápido y fuerte. Me concentré más en el ritmo, hasta alcanzar uno realmente placentero… sentí como estaba a punto de llegar, no quedaba mucho más… no había nada que perder, después de todo había logrado mi objetivo, que Urameshi fuera mío… me dejé llevar por el placer… sin advertir que Urameshi había hecho lo mismo.

Sentí su beso cálido, lo rodeé con mis brazos y también lo besé… sentí inmediatamente que era el final… el mejor de todos… miré su rostro cansado y enrojecido, seguía jadeante, pero ya más repuesto.

Yokko- me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente-

Perdóname- le dije entre besos antes de golpearlo fuertemente y dejarlo inconsciente- pero así tiene que ser, solo un sueño-

Luego le vestí con lo que quedó de su ropa, hice lo mismo conmigo y me fui hacia el palacio del príncipe Koenma… esperando que Urameshi despertara y pensara que había sido un sueño.

La hora de la verdad... los comentarios!   
Cuando salga el capítulo 3 podrán ubicarlo mejor en la historia -... espero que a ls amantes del yaoi les haya gustado y si no es la pareja más convencional, no se preocupen, a lo mejor nuestro Yokko logra meterse con Hiei...


End file.
